TOMORROW BEST ADVENTURE
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Kazu esta listo para la mayor aventura de su vida. Podrá la luz acabar con la oscuridad? ¿La oscuridad acabará con Tomorrow?


Sólo para aclarar... Este fic pertenecerá a Fanfiction porque aparecerán personajes de animes, videojuegos, series, caricaturas, mangas, etc... Pero predominarán los OC.

Está basado en lo que es mi festival de música más favorito de todos: Tomorrowland Belgium de ID&T

Es un OCxCrossover asi que esperod ar lo mejor de mi, espero...

Disclaimer: Los personajes que vienen de imes, videojuegos, series, caricaturas, mangas, etc... no me pertenecen, sólo mis OC'S y la historia.

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

Hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, el el Reino de Tomorrow, la monarquía y la gente temían por su vida, la oscuridad reinaba todo el reino, donde la alegría y la creatividad no eran permitidas por esa misma oscuridad. El sufrimiento de los habitantes que intentaban salir de estas penurias y tratar de ser una luz en el reino era mayor y mayor. Todo iba de mal en peor... hasta que un día... un hombre, un inventor, cuya máquina creó para traer la felicidad a los presentes, se atrevió a desafiar a esa oscuridad; Inventó una llave única, capaz de activar la máquina, capaz de activar la felicidad de todo el reino en todo momento, y que sólo podían utilizarla los de corazón puro... esas mismas personas acabaron con esa oscuridad, aunque con un horrible costo, ya que esas personas perdieron su hogar, su familia, y para lograr esa hazaña, sólo tuvieron que estar unidos... así derrotaron a la oscuridad, y el Reino de Tomorrow recuperó su felicidad... por ahora...

* * *

><p>CH 1: La oscuridad ataca de nuevo<p>

Era otro día tranquilo en el Reino de Tomorrow. En el palacio real, la Princesa Rania y su compañero y uno de sus grandes amigos, N, platicaban animadamente.

(N es de Pokemon Unova)

(La princesa Rania Vi Tomorrow tiene cabello rubio, ojos cafes, un vestido blanco que le descubría los hombros y tenía una belleza muy agradable)

- Es obvio que esta gente ha ido de bien en mejor desde hace más de 3 siglos, a poco no? - dijo N

- Lo se - dijo Rania - Lo que me mataría ahora sería si la oscuridad regresase.

- No creo que regrese - dijo N - No después de lo que nuestros antiguos héroes hicieron - dijo apuntando unas estatuas de tres jóvenes.

Las estatuas eran un chico serio, una joven doncella y a un joven animado. Debajo de ellos decía "Nuestros Heroes que derrotaron la oscuridad. Dios los bendiga"

- Gracias a Dios podemos decir que lo que hicieron estos chicos no fue en vano - dijo Rania

En eso una sirvienta de cabello rosa aparece

- Princesa, puedo ayudarla en algo? - dijo la sirvienta

- No, está bien Virgo - dijo Rania - Puedes descansar

- A la orden! - dijo Virgo haciendo el saludo militar mientras sonreía y se va corriendo (Virgo-chan es de Fairy Tail)

En eso, mientras Rania y N platicaban, Rania presintió algo horrible en su ser, algo que asustó a N

- Tienes algo Rania-chan? - dijo N preocupado

- Si - dijo Rania aterrada - La paz...

- Qué? - dijo N

- La paz... de nuestro Reino... - dijo Rania - Se acabará... la oscuridad... resurgirá...

- No hablas en serio - dijo N asustado

Mientras en una parte de la oscuridad

- Sabes qué amor? - dijo Rita Repulsa apareciendo mientras caminaba - ya es la hora de regresar a el mayor tirano que haya en este mundo!

- Tienes razón Rita - dijo Lord Zedd - Y será excelso!

En eso ambos juntaron sus báculos y dijeron al unísono

- QUE EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD HAGA SURGIR A EL AMO DE LA MISMA! - gritaron y en eso unos rayos calcinaron a los báculos y estos se juntaron con los rayos, formando a un humano de cabello negro.

- ... - Hombre oscuro - Gracias chicos... ahora tengo la nueva oportunidad de dominar el mundo.

Palacio real de Tomorrow

- Vamos Rania-chan, no puede ser tan malo - dijo uno de los hermanitos de Rania

- No te concentres sólo en lo malo - dijo el hermano mayor de Rania tratando de consolarla - Solo calmate

(Los hermanos de Rania son rubios y usan ropa de principe)

- Pero no puedo! - dijo Rania perocupada - Qué no ves que tengo este presentimiento?

- Hermanita-sama - dijo el pequeño - Solo calmate, debes de estar alucinando

- USTEDES NO SIENTEN LO QUE YO SIENTO! - gritó Rania enfurecida y abofeteando a su hermanito, haciendolo llorar - Lo-lo... lo siento, yo... - dijo tratando de abrazar a su hermanito - Yo no quería... es que... estoy alterada...

- Ya calmate hijita - dijo la Reina de Tomorrow, quien era más grande que Rania, pero eso no ocultaba la belleza que heredó su hija - No tienes que preocuparte, solo es un problemita personal

- Si Hija - dijo el Rey de Tomorrow y padre de Rania, quien tenía el cabello gris y unas arrugas de adultez, pero seguía demostrando con fu físico y su rostro un carácter fuerte - Solo trata de descansar

- No puedo descansar! - dijo Rania asustada - Que no ven que todo va a terminar mal? Que la oscuridad va a reaparecer?

- Y ahora que hacemos? - dijo el hermano mayor

- Rania, estás alterada - dijo la Reina - Debes de irte a tu habitación. Hoji, llevate a tu hermanita

- Si mamá - dijo el hermano mayor y se llevó a Rania a su habitación, lo cual no fue difícil ya que tenía una gran fuerza

- Dejame, por favor! - gritaba Rania tratando de soltarse sin éxito y en eso...

BOOM!

Una explosión sacudió todo el palacio real y arrojó a todos los presentes al suelo.

- Qué está pasando? - dijo Hoji

- Alguien habrá penetrado la seguridad del castillo? - dijo la Reina asustada

- Eso es imposible - dijo Rania aterrada - A menos de que sea un terrorismo organizado! Hoji, dónde calculas ue fue la explosión?

- De acuerdo - dijo Hoji usando su iPhone y usando la aplicación de su mapa - Está ubicado en el comité real de maid y bunlters!

- Vamos allá! - dijo Rania

comité real de maid y bunlters, planta baja del palacio real

La familia real habia llegado al lugar y este quedó prácticamente destruido y algunas maids quedaron inconscientes. La mayoría de ellas muertas. Y para rematar, una energía oscura y púrpura rodeaba el lugar

- Se los dije - dijo Rania deprimida y con horror - Ya ha empezado.

- Pr-princessa... - dijo Virgo saliendo de los escombros muy malherida

- VIRGO! - gritó Rania corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola - Mi Virgo! Mi amiga virgo! - en eso empieza a llorar

Mientras, en la parte más rural de la ciudad capital, Kazu y Soru estaban practicando juntos para cuando tengan que enfrentarse a los delincuentes.

(Kazu tiene cabello cafe, ojos amarillos, camisa blanca, pantalón negro. Soru Danku tiene cabello gris, ojos azules, tunica con gorra blanca, unas decoraciones de vestimenta para peleas y dos espadas. Ambos querían integrarse desde pequeños al Ejercito Real de Autodefensas de Tomorrow cuyos padres estaban ahí. Cada día entrenan para ser mejores y cada vez se enfrentan a un delincuente que intenta robar su casa)

- Chicos, deben refugiarse en sus casas - dijo un oficial en su patrulla saliendo de su auto

- Por qué? - dijo Kazu enojado

- Hubo una explosión en el palacio real de Tomorrow y deben quedarse en casa, creemos que puede haber sido un atentado terrorista - dijo el policía y en eso los chicos se fueron a la casa de Kazu

- Hasta cuando? - dijo Soru

- Hasta nuevo aviso - dijo el oficial y cerró la puerta

- Deberíamos irnos - dijo Kazu - Para esto hemos entrenado.

- Pero Kazu - dijo Soru - No escuchaste al oficial?

- Crees que me importa? - dijo Kazu entusiasmado - Este tipo de delincuentes son la clase de personas para lo que hemos entrenado estos años.

- Tienes razón - dijo Soru

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Por cierto, este viernes es el 10mo aniversario de Tomorrowland en su primer día. Espero que sigan pendiente porque actualizaré este fic cada vez que pueda.<p>

Por mientras dejen reviews


End file.
